A Cerimônia
by lorenalims
Summary: Meryl Streep   Oscar   Addex  Addisex . Universo alternativo, passado no dia da premiação, 27/02/2012, com Addison e Alex em Seattle.


**Essa fic surgiu na minha cabeça, enquanto eu estava surtando com o terceiro Oscar da nossa queridíssima Meryl Streep. Perfeita como sempre.**

**E o que é melhor do que Meryl Streep ganhando outro Oscar? Acertou se disse Meryl Streep + Oscar + Addex (Addisex). Universo alternativo, passado no dia da premiação, 27/02/2012, com Addison e Alex em Seattle.**

**...oOo...**

Era um dia normal no hospital-escola Seattle Grace Mercy West, muitos acidentes, consultas, cirurgias, gente chegando quase sem vida. Internos, residentes, enfermeiros e atendentes correndo por toda parte... E também era um dia normal em Seattle, muita chuva.

Addison tinha acabado sua última cirurgia do dia, queria chegar em casa, tomar um banho e arrombar sua geladeira, que estava abastecida com muito Sorvete de morango, Doritos, Coca-Cola e outras guloseimas, prontos para serem devorados enquanto assistia a premiação do Oscar. O que ela esperou a semana inteira. Tinha conseguido ver todos os filmes, ou no cinema, ou alguns por aluguel de online. Estava louca para saber os resultados e super atrasada para chegar em casa e fazer todo o seu ritual de assistir desde o tapeta vermelho, até o anuncio de melhor filme.

Quando ela colocou os pés para fora do hospital, e estava perto de seu carro, uma mão lhe segura e lhe trás para perto.

"_Hey" Ela se assusta no início, mas reconhece o homem, quando o mesmo lhe dá um beijo, que tira seu folego "Alex" Ela exclama._

"_Você esqueceu Meryl na creche" Ele abre a porta do carro e mostra uma criança de aproximadamente quatro anos, completamente dormida na cadeirinha de segurança. "Você só lembrou de uma Meryl hoje, não é? Toda vez que tem essa palhaçada do Oscar, você fica assim. Aficionada._

"_Eu adoro cinema, Alex." Ela afirma._

"_Eu sei, me fez assistir quase todos os filmes indicados. Fomos mais a cinemas nos últimos dias de folga, do que no ano inteiro. Já esqueci metade de tudo que vi." Ele debocha._

"_Idiota, esse ano a Meryl está concorrendo"_

"_De novo? A Dama de Ferro (Iron Lady), né. Gostei desse"_

"_Sim, de novo. É sua indicação de número 17, e sinto que ela vai levar essa. Só esse ano, ela levou o BAFTA, o Globo de Ouro (Golden Globe) e perdeu injustamente o SAG. E ganhou o Urso de Ouro como homenagem em Berlim. A única coisa que pode atrapalhar é o SAG, com Viola Davis vencendo"_

"_Quem?"_

"_Histórias Cruzadas (The Help)" Ele diz que não lembra " O da torta com recheio de..."_

Não precisou terminar, ele já tinha começado a rir, lembrando da cena que o chocolate não era bem chocolate.

"_O que acha de uma aposta?" Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas "Um bolão sobre o Oscar, quem ganhar, escolhe o que quiser"_

"_Eu adoro a Streep, e confio no meu taco, quando a questão é cinema. Você não lembra nem os nomes dos filmes. Então eu topo. Vou sair no lucro mesmo."_

"_Veremos" Ele sorri_

"_Ah, não esqueci a Meryl na creche a toa. Ela veio com você hoje, achei que voltaria com você" Ela acaba se sentando na parte de trás do carro, onde a filha está. "Você dirige, estou completamente esgotada. E vê se faz isso rápido e com cuidado, quero ver a cerimonia e comer alguma coisa o mais rápido possível"_

"_Então vamos"_

**...oOo...**

Já em casa, Alex deu algo para Meryl comer e logo depois colocou a pequena sonolenta na cama, tudo isso depois de Addison dar um banho na mesma. Depois disso os dois tomaram um banho e estavam já na cama esperando o final do tapete vermelho. Alex pegou uma lista na internet e votou em um site em seus indicados, Addison fez a mesma coisa. Ficaram esperando os indicados, e é quando Tina Fey entra para apresentar categorias técnicas.

"_Como assim melhor montagem foi para __The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, como assim? Isso é zebra, deveria ter ido para O Artista. Que absurdo" Addison reclama._

"_Eu acertei" Ele ri descaradamente enquanto transforma sua fala em um tipo de música "Estou ganhando de você. Prepare-se para perder"_

Passou mais um tempo e Addison estava quase roendo as unhas, era a indicação de melhor atriz e Meryl Streep estava concorrendo a melhor atriz.

"_Ain, ela não vai ganhar. Você viu o jeito que o Colin Firth falou com a Viola"_

"_Oh, shut up Addie. __E preste aten…" Ele foi interrompido por um grito e pulos que Addison dava na cama dos dois._

"_Ahhhh, ela ganhou. Ganhou, ganhou, ganhouuuuuu OMG" _

Alex deu um jeito de parar a mulher que pulava loucamente, poderia acordar a filha, e acabou prendendo-a na cama e ficando por cima da mesma. Ela se acalmou, mas eles estavam se olhando fixamente.

_"Eu acho que ganhei hoje" Ele aproximou mais seu rosto do dela e a viu morder seu lábio inferior. _

_"Eu acho que sim" Ela sentiu seus braços serem levados para cima e serem presos sobre a cabeça pelas mãos de Karev e um beijo selou o dia. _

_"I love you" Alex disse _

_"Love you too" Addie respondeu _

Depois que Meryl Streep ganhou o Oscar por sua interpretação magnifica no filme A Dama de Ferro (Iron Lady), eles não ligaram para o maior prêmio da noite na academia, que foi para um filme, mudo, francês e em preto e branco, O Artista (The Artist), que contava a transição do cinema mudo para o falado. O bolão foi vencido por Alex, mas os dois saíram ganhando. Eles eram suas próprias estatuetas, eles podiam dar um ao outro seus próprios prêmios. Eles eram Alex e Addison.


End file.
